monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Sealena Tidesdale
Sealena Tidesdale is the daughter of a siren. She was created by user:pixiesera. Biography Personality Sealena can be very overdramatic and overreacts to everything, bad or good. She dreams big and has loads of self confidence. She loves attention and the limelight but she tries to remember the little people that help her along, though sometimes her big head causes her to forget. She sees herself as a superstar and likes to feel important. Sealena loves to act and wants to be a famous actress someday. She’s already under the impression that she’s a phenomenal actress and will be incredibly famous and rich. Her future plans often go to her head and that makes her seem self centered. Sealena hates being compared to her mother, a famous singer. Sealena strives to be her own person and create her fame on her own. She hates the thought of piggybacking her way to stardom and is determined to do things on her own and in her own way. Sealena’s family has quite a bit of money but Sealena is interested in making her own wealth through her dream of being an actress. Appearance Sealena is tall and has purple skin with pink fins on her legs and arms. She also has pink swirls decorating her skin. She has a swirl coming out of the corner of her right eye. She has light blue eyes. Her hair is light blonde with dark brown underneath. She has pink streaks on the left side of her head. History Life before Monster High, Transfer Story, Introduction to Monster High (Or a different school) Monster Type Sealena is a siren, a sea creature that resembles a human female and is known for its hypnotizing voice leading sailors to their deaths. Sealena’s mother is a famous singer in the Monster World named Aquamaria Tidesdale. Unlike her mother and most sirens, Sealena is severely tone deaf and can’t sing a note to save her life. Relationships Family Sealena’s mother is Aquamaria Tidesdale, a famous singer. Sealena often feels like she gets compared to her mother and she doesn't like that. She admires her mother as a person and for her talent but the constant push to be just like her makes Sealena's relationship with her mother a little rocky. Mrs. Tidesdale doesn't pressure Sealena herself and actually wants her daughter to be happy doing what she wants to do. Unfortunately, she is a busy lady and not really around to spend time with her daughter. Sealena's father is her mother’s manager. Friends Sealena is good friends with Draven Ultasin and Alli Scaleiotti, whom are her acting friends. She is also friends with Serene Song, Algea Dragonne, and Shinano Kawa. Sealena looks up to Operetta D. Phantom and asks her for acting tips. Romance Sealena has no romantic interests at the moment. Enemies Sealena has no set enemies. Pet Sealena has a pet female crab named Sandy. Sandy has a bit of an attitude and can be a demanding nuisance for Sealena. Gallery File:Sealena_acting.png|Sealena acting in a school play File:Sealena_tidesdale.png File:Sealena_skullette.png File:Sealena_pet.png File:Sealena_doll.jpg|Custom doll of Sealena Trivia * Sealena was created in July 2012 * Sealena started out as a customized Create-a-Monster Sea Monster doll. * Her name is a parody and mix of Selena Gomez's and Ashley Tisdale's names. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Siren Category:Pixiesera